I Guess You're Right
by fulllmetal-alphonse
Summary: My first lemon in a while. It's Hikaru and an OC I made for my multichapter fic "First or Last?" This takes place directly after chapter 9 of said fic so if you are confused, please read it. Kay let's try this.


**This is smut. Gay smut. I decided to try again. And this is the end result.**

**This is based DIRECTLY AFTER the last part of the most recent chapter (chapter 9) of my fanfic "First or Last?" **

**So if you are confused, read it. **

**Okay let's give this a try.**

* * *

**_~I Guess You're Right~_**

~I Guess You're Right~

_The older twin blushed even more (if that was even possible) and turned to face Chris. "I'm not gay alright! You can go now; I'll be fine on my own for the rest of the night."_

_Chris then smirked and pulled Hikaru forward and kissed him on the lips. "Nah, I think I'll stay the night now. Is that alright with you?"_

_Hikaru then pulled Chris's head back towards his own and kissed him once more, though this time it was more heated. He then felt behind him to open his bedroom door. The kiss only broke when the two fell onto Hikaru's bed. _

_Out of breath, Hikaru finally responded. "You know I don't need a baby sitter, right?"_

_Chris kissed Hikaru's neck and started unbuttoning Hikaru's shirt. "I'll take that as a yes."_

The blond's kisses trailed down Hikaru's now exposed chest. Both men's breathing had become slightly erratic. When Chris finally got to Hikaru's pant line, Hikaru quickly put a hand on Chris's shoulder and pushed him away.

"Wait a minute . . . What the hell are we even doing?" He sat up all the way and looked at Chris, who was now sitting on his knees at the end of the bed.

Chris ran his hands through his hair and caught his breath. "Well, it appears that I am about to fuck you. Or you're gonna fuck me. Or maybe a little bit of both." He took another breath. "So in conclusion, it seems as if we are about to have sex."

Hikaru pulled his legs all the way on the bed and sat crisscross. "But didn't I just say . . . I'm _NOT _gay?"

The Italian man laughed loudly at this question. "Oh, come on don't kid yourself, Hikaru. I may have initiated the first kiss but you took control after that." He paused for a minute and put a finger up to his chin. "So, I guess that means you were going to fuck me . . . Hmm. That's a strange occurrence from a heterosexual man, now isn't it?"

Hikaru stuttered in embarrassment. "Well- B-but. I don't-"

Chris then stood up and took his own shirt off. "Now, this whole talking thing is boring me. And I can tell by the look on your face that it's boring you too. . . Well, that and the fact that you are currently unable to form a coherent sentence." He climbed back onto the bed and began to kiss the older twin once more. "And if I remember correctly, your brother told me that the two of you have a tendency to completely abandon something when you're bored with it."

Hikaru broke the kiss and began blushing again. "What the hell?! How much did Kaoru tell you about me?"

Chris smirked against Hikaru's lips. "Oh don't worry. Nothing too personal." He laughed and kissed him again. "Just stuff that the two of you have in common." He then pinned Hikaru down to the bed. "Now will you shut up? I thought you said you wanted to get to the fun stuff earlier."

Hikaru swore under his breath. _"Dammit. Why him of all people?"_ He reciprocated the emotion by pulling Chris into a heated kiss and flipping them over so that Chris was now the one pinned down. "I guess there's no harm in having some nice sobered fun, right?"

Chris laughed and smiled at Hikaru. "Now that's more like it." They went back to t heir heated lip lock as Chris began taking off Hikaru's belt. After a moment of struggling, Hikaru was finally left in his boxers.

The blond decided to keep the kiss going for a moment or two longer. Chris then proceeded to push Hikaru off of him and catch his breath. He sat there for a moment to take in the view. For a depressed alcoholic, Hikaru still managed to stay in pretty damn good shape. "Alright, time to switch. Lay down, go."

The older twin looked questioningly at the blond. "What? But I thought you said that I would be fucking you? Not the other way around."

The blond laughed and pushed Hikaru down to where he was. "Well yeah of course. But if you're going to be showing me your '_talents'_-" he lingered on the word "talents" as he made his way closer to the other man. "-then it's only fair that I get to show you my _'talents'" _he lingered once more.

The blond man forced his lips against Hikaru's, eliciting a low moan from the latter, and decided to grind himself against the twin. After a moment he began working his way down to Hikaru's jawline, neck, chest, and eventually his pant line once more. He hovered over the older twin's hip causing Hikaru's breath to hitch.

Chris nipped at Hikaru's hip bone eliciting yet another low moan. He then tugged at the waistband of Hikaru's boxers and smirked. "You might wanna take notes. I've been told that this is my specialty."

Hikaru tried to speak out in protest, but before he knew it, his boxers were on the floor. Chris took the twin's now exposed erect cock in his hand and smiled. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He then gently pressed his thumb against the tip causing the twin to moan louder than before.

"F-fucking hell, Chris-"

The blond laughed and smirked again. "This'll be easier than I thought."

He then began kissing and nipping at the entire length of Hikaru's shaft, starting at the base. The closer he got to the head, the louder the twin's moans became. Once he finally reached the head, he took a breath and then slowly took the entire length in his mouth.

Hikaru gasped sharply as he felt Chris's mouth on him. The blond moved his head up and down, gaining speed with each movement. As the speed increased, Hikaru began moaning Chris's name, causing Chris to moan in return. Moment after moment, the twin's breathing became more frantic and he grew closer to finishing.

"Dammit-" Hikaru's breath hitched. "C-Chris, oh God-"

Once Chris realized that Hikaru was coming close, he went down slow and hard before pulling off of his shaft slowly and smiling at the twin, who was now completely red-faced and out of breath.

He laughed quietly and moved to kiss Hikaru on the lips. "Well, I guess it's time to show me your talents."

Hikaru smiled faintly at Chris as he sat back up. "Damn. You weren't kidding when you said this was your specialty."

Chris laughed again. "Oh it was my pleasure." He then reached into the back pocket of his pants. "Oh. Before you show me your talents, we'll need this." In his hand was a small tube of lubricant.

Hikaru looked confused. Well, more surprised than confused. "Why the hell do you have lube in your back pocket?"

Chris looked back at Hikaru, also surprised. "Oh, so you are either a very educated and lonely man or you have had to use this with a woman before, which would be odd." He paused slightly then smirked. Or this isn't actually your first time with another guy. Again, a very strange occurrence from a so-called 'straight male.'"

Hikaru, still red-faced, stuttered at this comment. "I-I was drunk alright. Shit happens when you're drunk." He regained his composure and continued. "It was only a few times okay!"

Chris laughed loudly at the twin. "I had no idea I was in the presence of such a floozy! And why do I have this with me? Hm, lemme think. I'm gay. I'm single. I'm not a virgin. And I was going to a party. So," he tossed the tube to the twin, " I came prepared."

Hikaru laughed. "Whatever. Just take your pants off."

Chris pouted jokingly. "Awe. But I'm tired. Blowing a hot guy can be really exhausting. Can't you do it for me?"

He flopped down in the vacant spot next to Hikaru. The twin smirked and kissed him while he started working at the belt. After a quick moment of virtually no struggle, which impressed Chris greatly, Chris's pants and boxers were both on the floor.

The older twin then took Chris's hardened shaft in his hand without breaking the kiss. He gently moved his hand along Chris's cock, causing him to smile and moan softly.

Hikaru's hand movements grew faster and faster, causing Chris to moan loudly into Hikaru's mouth. After a few moments of toying with him, Hikaru broke the kiss and sat up. He then put a small amount of lubricant in his hand and began rubbing it on Chris's ass and some on his own shaft. At the same time, he started nipping at Chris's neck and jaw line, which caused Chris's breath to hitch.

Hikaru sat up and Chris soon followed, putting his hand at the back of the twin's head and pulling him into another heated kiss.

Chris then turned himself around as Hikaru began to nip at the back of his neck. Hikaru pulled the blond close and grabbed his cock from behind. Mocking Chris, he leaned into the blond's ear and whispered, "You should take some notes. I've been told that this is my specialty."

Chris bit his lip and his face turned scarlet. "I hate you so much right now."

Hikaru leaned his head back and chuckled. "You wound me, Chris." And with that, he moved to press his own cock against Chris's ass.

"D-dammit Hikaru. Just get on with it already." Chris moaned loudly and wrapped his arm around the twin's neck, pulling him into yet another kiss.

The twin laughed once more and then sucked at the base of Chris's neck as he slowly pushed himself into Chris, causing both to let out a breathy moan. The two shifted slightly to get more comfortable as Hikaru slowly moved in and out of Chris.

Hikaru's thrusts slowly picked up pace causing Chris to elicit deep throaty moans as they went along. Soon enough Hikaru's speed wasn't enough for Chris, so he began to push himself against Hikaru, keeping a steady pace with the twin, and causing the latter to let out breathy moans once more.

As the two picked up speed, Chris reached over with his free hand and dug his fingers into Hikaru's upper thigh, causing Hikaru to moan and thrust into him harder.

"F-fuck." Hikaru swore louder and louder as they went on.

Hikaru continued to massage Chris's shaft as he thrust into the blond, but it still wasn't enough for Chris.

"Hika-" Chris bit his lip and moaned before continuing breathlessly. "H-Hikaru – Fuck. Harder. Harder!"

Hikaru complied and began slamming himself into Chris harder and harder. He then pressed Chris's tip as Chris had done to him earlier, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the blond, followed by a moan.

"Hh- Oh my fuckin- Ungh."

Chris released his hand from the back of the twin's neck and positioned both of his hands on either of Hikaru's hips. He then forced himself harder and harder onto the twin.

"H-hika- Hikaru- ohmygod."

After a few moments and a lot more deep moans of each other's names, they both felt close to finishing. As they came closer, Hikaru thrust hard and frantically into Chris while Chris continued to pull Hikaru's hips closer to him.

"F-fuck. Fuck. Chris- oh my g-" Hikaru pulled Chris close to him and buried his face in Chris's neck. A split second later, he climaxed, muffling his moan in Chris's shoulder.

Moments later, Chris dug his fingers into Hikaru's sides and climaxed as well. He muffled his moan in the pillow in front of him.

Hikaru then pulled out of Chris and rolled onto his back next to him. All he could do was pant and stare at the ceiling.

Chris leaned over and pulled Hikaru into another long, breathless kiss. He smirked against Hikaru's lips and then set his head against the twin's chest. "You know, you're really good at that. We should try it again sometime."

Hikaru chuckled and closed his eyes. "I never thought I'd say this, but yeah. I guess you're right."

He opened his eyes again a moment later and moved to kiss Chris. "So, uh. I guess this means that neither of us is single anymore."

Chris laughed as he ran his fingers through Hikaru's auburn hair. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

* * *

**Okay that's it. I don't care if you review or not. I hope this wasn't weird. I'm embarrassed now. Kay bye. **


End file.
